Yacker
by Seddielover945
Summary: She missed being his Yacker, so when the Sibuna's are trapped in the crypt, leaving Patricia and Alfie to save them, something happens between them. Maybe she could be this once more. Peddie. Season Three. Oneshot.


The rain hit her cheeks as she made her way across the yard, as her black short boots made a swishy sound, while being caked with mud. The redhead felt her hair stick to her cheekbones as she fell on the wet, mushy ground. The tears started to fall down her cheeks, but she made no move to wipe them away. Her clothes and hair dripped from the rain. Her brain couldn't wrap around what had happened the day before, but it did. She couldn't bare to loose him. sure she broke up with him that summer before in America, but loved him. Patricia had let her fear get the best of her that day and she regretted that choice more than anything. They were on their third term at Anubis House and what scared her the most was Eddie and KT stuck in Robert Frobiser's crypt together. The tear's stuck to her face, but the cold rain chilled her to the bone. The dark redhead layed back in the grass, and let the rain soak her to the core. Her black jeans and purple plaid shirt stuck to her skin.

She worried about Eddie the most though, he was the only thing on her mind. A smug smile crossed her lips, but faded as soon as she heard the crack of thunder above her, and the streak of lighting. She shut her green eyes with a sigh. Oh how she wished Eddie was there.

"Patricia!" She opened her green eyes to see Alfie running towards her. Patricia caught the worry in his brown eyes. She got up off of the ground and looked at him.

"Have you been crying?" She rolled her eyes, bug tugged on her lip with her teeth.

"What? No!" She smacked him on the arm, and not lightly, I might add. Patricia rasied her eyebrows as Alfie yanked on her arm, and through the woods.

"Where are you taking me?" The redhead questioned.

"Listen Patricia, I can't get the crypt door alone, it's to heavy, and I need another person to help me." She just nodded and and they stopped a bit in front of the crypt. They pushed and pulled, until they just had to give up. The redhead sighed, and huffed finally just deciding to bang on the door. She knocked roughly with her fist.

"Eddie!" When she heard a voice through the door, it was soft and muffled. It wasn't Eddie's by any means, it was Fabian Rutter's.

"Oh Patricia, Alfie thank goodness!" A smug smile graced her lips. When they finally got inside though, her smile faded. Her green eyes went wide. It was Eddie, he was on the ground and there was blood.

"Fabian what happened?" The redhead's voice was a bit shakey as she knelt down beside Eddie. The Rutter boy looked at the redhead and sighed. He bit his lip, but soon replied.

"He just blacked out, no warnings, no signs, nothing." Patricia just nodded, but she felt her stomach do a couple of flip flops. He was still brething, but she wasn't sure if she was. She had to remind herself to breathe as she starred at the darker headed boy.

"It'll be okay Eddie." Patricia said, but her voice was barely over a whisper. He mad no movement and the other's said nothing. The bleeding from Eddie's forehead stopped so they had one less problem to worry about. She wasn't about to let herself cry in front of all of them. She was not going to let herself be weak. The redhead was beyond worried about her ex-byfriend. That word struck her in the heart. Ex-bpyfriend. The ex part meaning no longer. She then realized that Eddie was not wearing his leather jacket like he had been the day before, and it was graced laightly over the darker skined girl's shoulder's. KT Rush's to be exact. And another knife plumeted through her already breaking heart.

It brought her down big time. Break. It was all so fast and repeatedly her heart breaking off little by little, piece by piece. She couldn't help, but think how he never gave her his jacket, but they were rarely ever had been like any of those other cheesy moment couple's and they never went on any of those romantic dates. The on;y thing's that she could really think of was their first date in the Frobiser Libary last term, oh and that one in America that past summer. Two weeks before Patricia broke up with him.

_Flashback:_

_The redhead looked over at Eddie, a smile graced her lips. They were sitting in his backyard. Their finger's were laced together. He grinned at Patricia. _

_"So Yacker you like America?" The British redhead rolled her green eyes, puching him lightly in the shoulder. _

_"Maybe I could get used to it." The brown harried boy rolled his cocca brown eyes._

_"Yacker admit it, you love it." Patricia crossed her arms over her chest, letting go of his hand. _

_"As if Kruger." A sly smirk ran over Eddie Miller's lips. He glared at her with a wink of his brown eye. _

_"Just like you love me." Patricia could feel her heart as it beat ninety miles per hour and her green eye wided, but the night was dark so she prayed that that Eddie couldn't see her facical espressions change. _

_"Whoever said that?" The redhead questioned. Eddie leaned closer to her face, and she could feel his hot breath on her cheeks. A blush rose on her face and he whispered in her ear._

_"Admit it." Chills ran down her spine, but her lips held a sly smile. Patricia shook her head and she really was tempted to to get up and run away. That scarred her, her feelings for him. Not only had he been her first real kiss, but he had been her first real boyfriend. The way he smiled made Patricia's heart melt, but she wasn't sure if she loved him, she had never felt that feeling before. Sure they had been together since the middle of last term at Anubis House, but she still wasn't sure of her feelings. _

_"Yacker?" Her head popped back up to look at him. How long had she been spacing out? The redhead ignored her feelings, but could she ignore them forever? Little did she nor he know that two weeks later she would break up with him, moments before she boraded her plane to head back to England._

_End of Flashback._

Patricia looked down at Eddie, his brown hair was a bit messy and he was wearing the same plaid shirt from the day before.

"We could just slap him?" She turned to glare at Alfie and roll her eyes.

"No." She replied. She leaned down to Eddie's only to whisper his name. Patricia felt his hand with her own, and maybe just maybe for a couple of seconds. She could have sworn that she saw a smile grace his lips. The crypt was silent and the redhead turned to her fellow Sibuna members as she was all out of idea's.

"You could always kiss him." She looked at Alfie like he was crazy.

"What?" He questioned. "I saw it in a movie once."

"Alfie did that movie happen to be _Snow White?_" Fabian asked. Patricia watched as Alfie looked down at his shoes and a blush rose on his cheeks. KT laughed a little bit as the redhead looked down at Eddie. She gnawed on her bottum lip with her teeth. Well it was worth a shot. Right? She leaned in only to breathe in the scent of his body spray, it had not changed since they broke up. Patricia pressed her lips to Eddie's and felt that spark, it was still there. After about fifteen seconds, she pulled away. Their faces still inches apart , she watched his him open up his chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey Yacker." He whispered as Patricia's eyes lit up. She grinned madly. Eddie placed his hands on the nape of her neck and pulled her in for another brief kiss. She smirked against his lips and she heard his voice in her ear.

"I missed you."

...

"So how are you feeling?" Patricia questioned as she handed him a glass of water. He rolled his eyes and leaned back against the couch, as she took a seat beside Eddie.

"I'm fine Yacker." She rolled her green eyes.

"Eddie I hardly doubt blacking out for no reason counts as being fine." He smirked slightly.

"It wasn't for no reason." He mumbled. Patricia rasied an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms.

"Then what was it about?" Her voice held a questioning tone and she looked closely at him.

"You, Yacker?" She leaned closer to him and kissed him gently. That was all that she needed to know. A smile graced the Osiren's lips and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Now are you going to tell me the reason that we broke up in the first place?" Even though they were back together this was still a touchy subject for her, Patricia let out a breath and turned her body to face him on the leather couch. Before she could answer though, he pulled his leather jacket out from behind him and chucked it at her. She rasied her eyebrow.

"I heard you tellling Joy earlier that you were mad that I gave KT my jacket, and that I never did that for you so here." She rolled her green eyes, but slipped into his black leather jacket. He leaned closer to her.

"Just so you know Yacker your first in my life."

**The End! I hoped you loved this as much as I did, I will try to update Angel Eyes soon! R&R.**

**Seddielover945.**


End file.
